Tamed
by winkwankwonk
Summary: Forcingly ripped away from Konoha, Tomoko finds herself lost in a group of maniacal S-Rank rogue ninjas. She soon has to encounter life or death predicaments that were unheard of, along with love. ItachiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : _Okay, so it's been a while since I've uploaded or anything, but I'm not dead! I just always find myself constantly tired from school to where I don't have the energy to write when I'm home. However, I've recently started watching Naruto again and I think it'd be cool to write a fanfiction about it. It's time to rehash my love of Naruto once again! (I watched it in middle school and I was utterly, weeaboo-icly obsessed with it.) I decided to write an Itachi love story because it sounded like an interesting thing to write. I haven't seen many Itachi love stories, either, so we'll see if anyone even likes it. I really enjoy writing this so I do hope I consistently upload! I really hope you guys enjoy this, whether you've been around since my first fanfictions or you're just wanting to read a Naruto fanfiction._

 _ **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with Naruto._

* * *

Everything felt like it was floating. Her vision was blurred beyond belief and she felt as if she were in a daze. The girl blinked multiple times to try and get rid of the smear of colors she saw. She couldn't remember absolutely anything that happened before she woke up, besides being bluntly hit in the head by a very tall man in a black robe. Now that she could begin to collect her thoughts together, she realized there were two men in black cloaks. _Naruto...Sasuke!_ The young woman looked about the room, trying to gather information on her surroundings. It was a completely plain room, nothing exactly out of the ordinary. She found herself in a small bed covered in white sheets. _I must just be in a hospital room. I can't imagine how long I've been out._

The girl carefully climbed out of the small bed and made her way to the door. Something made her hesitate when she grabbed the handle, like her conscious was saying to evade. However, she quickly dismissed the thought like she often would when her gut would tell her something. She swung the ivory-painted door open to find something strange.

It wasn't a hospital at all. The woman opened the door to a long hallway, walls painted with an onyx black color and a crimson floor. It resembled something of a haunted mansion. The girl looked both ways before she left the room, checking if there was anyone watching her. She took a swift right turn and began to make her way down the hall. At the end of the hallway, it just led off to another. The woman knew that there would be a maze of corridors to get through, and she didn't even know where they led.

"Should we wake her up? She's been in there all day," a man with a low voice spoke. "No, I hit her so hard that I don't even know if she's going to wake up," another man with a raspy voice responded. "Either way," he continued, "it doesn't matter. We don't even know this chick's name. I don't know why he took her with us."

The woman knew she was talking about her. Either way, she was awake and she was going to find out who these mysterious people were and why they brought her with them. She began to twist and turn down long ebony corridors to follow their voices.

Finally, she reached the end of a corridor. The woman could see light shining against the wall opposing the other end of the oncoming hall. Mindless chatter came from the room. The girl didn't know whether she should turn around and find a way to escape, or just walk into the room with her head up high. She held her breath and trudged around the corner. Trailing her finger down the wall as she walked, ten heads turned to look at her.

Nine men and one woman stood spread apart in what looked to be a living room. They all were adorned with black cloaks with red clouds and mysterious looks. She could only recognize two of them, a tall man with navy hair that very much resembled a shark carrying a large wrapped sword. _Oh yeah, I remember that thing..._ The other man she recognized was the biggest threat to her. The girl even remembered his name. _Itachi, Sasuke's elder brother._

"The princess is awake, eh?" a man with long blonde hair said, resting his elbow on an overstuffed chair. The girl rested her eyes on him, analyzing how he looked along with his body language. The man who resembled a shark took a step closer to the young woman. "We've been taking care of you for over a day and we still don't know your name. What is it?" he asked.

"The polite thing to do is give your name first," the girl responded, looking up at him and crossing her arms across her chest. "Kisame. We've met before," he said, accompanying the statement with a devilish smile. "I'm quite aware. My name's Tomoko," she responded, shifting her attention to Itachi. "Now the question is, why am I here?"

A man with silver hair sprawled out on a black couch sighed, thinking aloud, "Yeah, why _is_ she here? Itachi's stupid decision just gave us more blood on our hands, and it better be on mine."

Itachi darted his eyes towards the man. "No one is getting sacrificed or killed by any means, Hidan," he snapped sternly. Itachi then returned his attention to Tomoko, glaring at her with his scarlet eyes. "Itachi simply returned you to our hideout as bait for his brother. He hopes he'll finally get strong enough to have a fair fight," Kisame answered the question for Itachi. Not breaking her scowl at Itachi, she stepped closer to the man who was slightly taller than her. "Too bad he doesn't care about me, or anyone enough to come for them. He doesn't care about anything. He's become codependent on killing your wretched soul so much to the point where he's lost all meaning of life besides destroying you," Tomoko raised her voice, balling her hand into a fist while nearing tears. Tomoko couldn't stand to see how Sasuke devoted his life to killing a specific person. She thought of him as a friend, so she cared about him as she would with any other friend.

Itachi stood still, not budging even slightly. He didn't respond. He just kept on looking down upon her. "Woah, there, little genin," Kisame said, putting his long arm between Itachi and Tomoko. "I'm a chūnin," she snapped back. A handful of the others in the room let out a chuckle at her. Tomoko clenched her fists more. She wanted to sit down and cry and throw a fit, but she couldn't. She'd never met people so disrespectful, or especially people as strong as them. Itachi could've killed Sasuke in an instant, and he was significantly stronger than Naruto. Defeated, Tomoko looked down at her feet as if she had reverted to childhood and her parents were scolding her.

"So then what do we do with her?" a man in an orange mask questioned. "She joins, whether that be by force or by choice," a quiet man with tangerine hair and a dozen or so piercings spoke up. "So now we have eleven members, and one of them sucks so much to the point where we can barely use her? I don't understand, she'll just hold us back," the man with blonde hair spoke again, looking at the man with piercings. "We'll find something for her, Deidara," he responded. Tomoko couldn't believe what was being said. "N-no, wait, what? What am I even joining? What is this organization?" Tomoko stuttered.

Hidan, still laying in the same spot took his chance to speak. "We take, we take, we kill, and we take until we get everything, to put it in a simple way," he snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: _Hi, guys! I know this story is slightly boring (with the lack of Itachi), but it gets better, I promise! I'm just trying to set the scene and mood of the Akatsuki and I want it to be realistic as well. I hope this doesn't cause any disinterest in the story._**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters associated with Naruto.**

* * *

Tomoko had gotten more homesick as the days progressed in the large Akatsuki hideout. She'd never lived with ten other people before. Even at that, she had also never felt more alone. Tomoko was aware that no one there would care to speak to her so she avoided conversation. She rarely left the room she'd been sojourning in.

"Tomoko!" someone called from the hallway. She didn't wanna speak. She didn't even want to respond, but she was too scared not to. The brunette girl climbed out of bed to open the door. Outside of her door she found Zetsu, calm as ever. "Pein said he'd like to speak to you," the white half of him spoke, clearly energetic. Then the black half of him spoke, "Urgently." Tomoko stood motionless in the doorway as Zetsu turned on his heel and prodded away.

Her mind raced with a billion things. _What could he want me for? I'm no use to someone like him._ Tomoko brushed her hair out of her face and patted her old, dirty kunoichi clothes loose of any wrinkles or lint. Clearing her throat, she made her way down the corridors towards the hideout's living room that branches off into Pein's office that she had previously seen. Her shoulders were stiff as she walked by S-Rank ninjas casually chatting. Tomoko could feel some of their eyes beaming at her, especially Konan. The blue-haired woman had grown not so fond of her for an unknown reason.

Tomoko turned the doorknob to Pein's office door and opened it to find Deidara standing in front of him. "Zetsu told me you wanted to see me," she said as she quietly closed the door behind her. She swallowed loudly and stepped next to Deidara. "Yes, I asked for both of you." Tomoko and Deidara looked at each other for a split second and then redirected their attention to their leader. "I simply want you both to go to the grocery store. I requested Deidara to come with you so you wouldn't run away. I have a list for you, and you can also stop somewhere to get new clothes. You don't need one of our robes just yet."

Tomoko's shoulders quickly slouched. _This is all he wanted me for? Grocery shopping? Am I a fucking maid?_ "At least I don't have to sit around and watch Tobi for any longer," Deidara spoke, slightly looking up at the girl who was just a couple inches taller than him. "You're tall for a girl," he lastly said as he walked out of the office.

"Thanks?" she let out with a relieving sigh. Tomoko took the grocery list from Pein with a slight nod of her head and followed Deidara out of the door, closing it behind her once again. She walked into a conversation between Deidara and the others. Tomoko decided to wait alongside Deidara until he was finished.

"So what's this big mission you and her have to go on?" Hidan teased. "We have to get groceries. Well, she does. I have to watch her like she's a dog or something," Deidara replied, letting out a laugh and glancing at the young woman. A wave of sadness washed over her that nearly pushed tears out of her dark eyes. Tomoko knew she didn't belong there, and even though she considered herself to have a thick skin, some stuff they would say really did hurt her. She simply stared at her feet like always as she continued to wait. "Leave the poor girl alone. She's never done anything to you guys," Zetsu interrupted the rude teasing. All eyes turned to Tomoko once again.

"Yeah, sorry. I forget how young she is sometimes," Deidara apologized he looked into her melancholic eyes. Tomoko nodded once again, not even attempting to force any words out. He lightly grasped her shoulder and escorted her out of the hideout. It wasn't until they were a couple kilometers away from the town when Deidara finally spoke again.

"I really am sorry, about calling you a dog," Deidara said. He wasn't wearing his robe, so he didn't look suspicious. He looked like a normal teenage boy, someone you wouldn't expect to be in an organization like the Akatsuki. "Yeah, it's okay. I don't belong there anyways," Tomoko said, unfolding the piece of paper to analyze the long list. "Well, we just don't know you. We don't know your strengths or weaknesses. We don't know about any of your ninja skills. We don't even know your last name." Tomoko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're all just a bit intimidating." Deidara smiled a bit. "We aren't that bad once you get to know us. Anyways, were you in Itachi's brother's group or something? That's why he took you, eh?"

"Not exactly. I was with Sasuke at the time. I'm friends with him, I guess. He's different, though. I don't think he cares one bit that Itachi took someone like me," Tomoko said, refolding the list and putting it into her pocket. "But, you are a student, right? You have a sensei?" Deidara questioned, suddenly getting interested. The town came into view as they spoke. "Um, sure. Anyways, that's the town, right? And you have the money?" Tomoko asked, avoiding the question. "Yeah, it's the town, and no, do you?"

"What? You don't have the money?" Tomoko panicked. _We did not just walk however many kilometers just to not have the money! Are you kidding me?_ "Just kidding!" Deidara laughed, pulling out a wad of ryō. "You're a jerk."

They arrived at the grocery store. Deidara decided it was a good idea for him to carry the basket as she collected the groceries from the list. As they paraded around the store, they continued to speak. "So what's with Itachi? Do you know anything about him?" Tomoko questioned, wanting to know more about her technical kidnapper. "Ah, well, no. He doesn't talk much. I just know he killed the Uchiha Clan and left his brother alive. He joined right after actually, from what I heard. Itachi made me join a few years later, though. I guess we're both alike in some way," Deidara explained. "Right. So, I understand each of the Akatsuki have your own specialties. What's yours, Deidara?" Tomoko asked, just trying to get at least some information out of the Akatsuki that she could grasp. "Explosives. Clay. Actually, clay explosives," Deidara said as he examined shelves of sweets. "What about Hidan's?" Tomoko questioned as she dropped a box of noodles into the small basket. "Hidan? His stupid Jashin shit. Jashinism, or whatever. He's immortal, in short." Immortal? There's no way he's immortal. She decided not to question further about Hidan. "What about... Konan?"

"Paper, or something. Listen, you probably shouldn't ask me about this stuff. Ask Itachi? Or someone who's smarter than me. I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed. I just like art," Deidara solemnly explained as they continued to collect groceries and small talk. After leaving with handfuls of grocery bags that Deidara had to carry, they went clothes shopping, which Deidara dreaded.

Soon enough, they arrived back at the hideout with bags upon bags of food and clothes. "You know," Tomoko said as she filled the fridge with groceries, "if this is all I have to do, I don't mind being in the Akatsuki." Deidara and Tomoko both shared a laugh as they finished unloading groceries.

Tomoko began to slowly put away from her newly bought garments and sandals in her latest room. _I guess, this could be my new home... I still need to gather information on this organization._ Amidst her thoughts, they were shortly interrupted by someone standing in her doorway. She turned to see the raven-haired criminal. His eyes were the color of ink and his Akatsuki cloak was zipped down to his midriff, as his hand comfortably rested on the zipper from inside the dark robe. Itachi's eyes always, for some reason, looked as if they were filled with sorrow. "Kakuzu is looking for you. Pein needs more information about you," he said sternly, as always, and without another blink he stepped away from the doorway and trotted away.

 _What else would they need to know?_ Tomoko hastily followed Itachi out of her room, hoping he'd be where Kakuzu was. However, he was nowhere to be found as soon as she stepped out of her door, as if he'd vanished.


End file.
